


Protection

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno had found himself before a dead body next to Nino who was shivering in desperation for protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

They stood beside each other, shoulders dropped and a feeling of detachment from reality taking over their wearied bodies. They watched the warm blood stream down the wooden floor. The room was too big yet too suffocating. Both of them knew they had to get a grip, or at least one of them should be strong for the other. They should leave the scene. It was a matter of time until somebody senses something was wrong. A girl who was shouting and cussing was no longer heard to neighbors. The walls definitely were thin, like the ones you’d run into by mistake and would create unnecessary audible thud to the room next door. The neighbors had definitely heard her go quite all of a sudden. They’d be suspicious. But both men were still standing there staring numbly at the knife in her stomach and then at her desperate trials of grasping air. Their own thoughts were louder than her intermittent words. Or rather, they didn’t want to carry the burden of her last words so they mentally blocked her voice. She was either calling for help or swearing at them; even at her last moments. Nino always thought she cursed too much that she would die cursing. Nino clutched Ohno’s shirt, wanting protection from what he was sure to come. Ohno heavily left his other arm and placed his hand gently on Nino’s cold one, not making any other move.  
“It’s over now” he smiled weakly, his eyes fixed at the lifeless body before them.

Nino diverted his eyes to Ohno’s bloody hands just like his “Oh-chan…” he looked up with fear and anxiety filling his eyes. “Why aren’t you running away?” he tightened his grip on Ohno’s arm “Let’s escape”  
Ohno breathed deeply, turning his shaken body to face Nino and placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Trust me” Ohno breathed the words out. As if Ohno’s tight grip on his shoulder wasn't enough, Nino could swear he never saw this extent of worry and fear in Ohno’s eyes before, and he always observed Ohno’s eyes; they usually did more speaking than Ohno’s mouth. Ohno was scared to an unimaginable extent. Ohno was about to do something he was quite fearful of. Something he shouldn’t but had to. 

Nino watched Ohno trudge towards the kitchen table where a set of knives were standing. He was completely clueless of Ohno’s intent but he knew from the way he looked, it was something dangerous. Nino started to have a clue of Ohno’s intention. But before he could rush to stop Ohno and yelling “stop”, Ohno had already gave himself a deep wound in his left arm. Ohno suppressed his pained moan but it was loud and clear to Nino. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Nino yelled in panic.

“Listen...” Ohno made a grimace of pain “Let’s make this as self-defense ok?” 

Nino was too distracted looking for anything to stop Ohno’s bleeding to listen. “Let me stop this and then we’ll talk, you didn’t have to go this far” He was panickly looking around the room until he got too frustrated and ripped his own shirt’s sleeve.

“I had to” Ohno shut his eyes tight in pain when Nino tied the cloth around his arm “I don’t want you to become a murderer”

Nino looked up with tears welling up in his eyes “But Satoshi…” he murmured glancing at the body before returning his collapsible eyes into Ohno’s “I am”

Ohno weakly left his right arm and dropped it Nino’s shoulder. He also made sure to draw a reassuring smile on his face. “Not to me”


End file.
